Gwen
by LavernaG
Summary: After her typewriter is discovered and her dream of becoming a secretary is revealed in S1E3, Gwen goes to apologize to Mrs. Hughes for her cheek.


**I have no idea why I wrote this really. I just watched Season 1 Episode 3 again after a long time, and this came up in my mind. I guess the explanation is that Mrs. Hughes is always so nice to the maids (just think about Ethel!), and that she should have a nice scene with Gwen as well.**

 **Short one-shot.**

* * *

Mrs. Hughes closed the door of her sitting room silently, and walked over to the desk. The Housekeeper could have a moment of peace now; the evenings were always quieter. Mr. Carson had gone to ring the dressing gong, Anna and Miss O'Brien had thus gone upstairs, as well as Mr. Bates. The kitchen was busy, but Mrs. Hughes was happy to be alone.

It wasn't every day that a housemaid announced she wanted to become a secretary. The typewriter that Miss O'Brien had found in Anna and Gwen's room had caused some unwanted attention, not to mention a disrespectful cheek from the young maid. It was a shock, of course, to find out that the girl wanted to leave service, but Mrs. Hughes couldn't blame her. The Housekeeper herself had wondered not long ago what it would have been like if she had chosen to go another way. It was unusual, but quite a brave step for a housemaid to take.

When a wary knock came from her door, Mrs. Hughes turned around in front of her desk, having not yet sat down. "Come in," she called, and the door opened to reveal the subject of her thoughts.

"I'm ever so sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Hughes," Gwen said prudently. She stepped into the sitting room, closing the door behind her.

"You're not disturbing me," smiled Mrs. Hughes. "What ever is the matter?" she asked when she noticed the housemaid's unsure look and fidgeting hands.

"Well, I wanted to say..." Gwen started but her words trailed off. At Mrs. Hughes's curious look, she tried again, "I wanted to apologize for my cheek. I know I was disrespectful, and I'm sorry. I guess I was just very upset."

"Oh, come now," Mrs. Hughes said dismissively. "I understand. And for what it's worth, you had the right to be," she added in a kind tone. "I wouldn't like having Miss O'Brien rummaging through my personal belongings either."

"It was her then," Gwen said in a tone that said she had already suspected it.

"Who else?" Mrs. Hughes said before she could stop herself. It was no good example for the young maid to show her her dislike towards the lady's maid.

Nevertheless Gwen almost smiled at this. The Housekeeper was on her side, after all.

"Well," Mrs. Hughes said, trying to change the subject. "You've been forgiven. Was there anything else?"

The girl seemed hesitant to say what she had meant to. "I just wanted you to know that..." Gwen stopped again, but bravely looked the Housekeeper in the eyes. "If I ever leave here - that is, if I ever will be a secretary - I will miss you, Mrs. Hughes. Everyone's been so nice to me here, especially Anna and you... As I said, there's nothing wrong with being in service, and if I ever will leave then it won't be an easy choice."

Mrs. Hughes was speechless after hearing this from the girl. She hadn't realized she had done something to deserve this confiding speech.

"I saw your face when I said I wanted to leave," Gwen explained. "And I thought I ought to tell you. You've been kinder to me than anyone has before, from the moment I got here."

"Well, that's quite a flattery," Mrs. Hughes said after a moment of silence. She stepped closer to the girl, and quickly decided that after these words from her it wouldn't be too odd to take Gwen's hands in hers.

"I'm not entirely sure what I've done to deserve these words, Gwen, but they are delightful to hear nonetheless," Mrs. Hughes said, and felt the girl squeeze her hands trustingly. "I shall not say that I was happy to hear you are thinking of leaving us, but I am glad that you know what you want. There seems to be a bright future waiting for you, and I hope it will be to your liking."

"Thank you," Gwen said quietly, holding her warm gaze. She couldn't tell the Housekeeper that her care and also her strict eye were what made this place feel like home. She couldn't say that thanks to her and Anna it was better here than at her real home. But she could look into Mrs. Hughes's eyes, she could hold her hands, and remember this kind woman for the rest of her life.

"Gwen!" Anna's call from the hall broke the silence that had settled upon the Housekeeper's sitting room. "Gwen?" Anna's voice appeared closer, and the housemaid knocked on the door. "Mrs. Hughes, is Gwen there? I can't find her anywhere."

Mrs. Hughes gave Gwen's hands a last squeeze before letting go of them. Just as Anna opened the door, the Housekeeper's gentle smile turned into a neutral expression.

"Yes, Anna, Gwen was just leaving," Mrs. Hughes told the head housemaid.

"Come on then," Anna said, leading the other girl out of the room. Gwen sent a look over her shoulder, and saw the Housekeeper watching them with her usual work face on; but her eyes were glistening. The door closed behind the two maids.

Mrs. Hughes turned towards her desk again. Now then, back to work!

 _The End_


End file.
